Hot as Hell
by Kuroyami Fukaikuro
Summary: One day, after being bullied by Cardin, Jaune decides to get revenge the best way he knows how - by summoning a demon to act as a proxy for him. Things go horribly right for him, however, when instead of a Demon of Mischief, he summons a Demon of Lust - the Succubus, Cinder Fall.


**Author's Note: This is super experimental. I've never written smut before, but this idea popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave, and it's been keeping me from SotF. **

**With that said, **_**I've never written smut before**_ **so don't expect too much in that regard. Honestly, the context of the scenario is more interesting to me than the actual fucking.**

**I feel like it should go without saying, but just in case, everyone's 18 here.**

* * *

Hot as Hell

Jaune growled as he slammed the door of the house closed, storming past the attendants as he raced for his private chambers.

"Young Master!?" they called out, concern filling their voices, but he didn't care. He knew Melanie and Miltia would be especially distraught with his behavior, but he'd have to apologize to them some other day. Anger was driving him, anger and shame at what had transpired that day.

There he had been, gearing up to talk to his crush, Pyrrha Nikos, and ask her out to the senior prom, when out of the blue comes Cardin Winchester who grabbed him and gave him a wedgie in the middle of the hall.

A WEDGIE!

IN THE CURRENT YEAR!

It had been just the latest in a long line of irritations, but after he had stumbled into the bathroom to fix himself up, Jaune decided that that had been the final straw.

He'd spent the last few weeks preparing for this ritual, and now at last, Jaune would have his revenge.

Bursting into his private chambers, Jaune locked the door behind him and threw his backpack to the floor before turning towards another room - his private office and workspace. Not even the maids and butlers were allowed in there, a room all for his own private needs. Originally, it had been used as a conventional study, with a few bookshelves and a desk, as well as a space in the corner where he could pursue his artistic interests without getting a mess on his other things.

In recent months, however, he had been using it for other purposes.

At the far end of the room, a space had been cleared. He'd even removed the rug from the floor to create the space for his newest art project:

A summoning circle. To be specific, a circle to summon a demon of mischief and vengeance, Malicta, or at least that's what the texts called it. A follower of the Demon Prince Asmodeus, it was the perfect thing to summon to make Cardin the victim of a magical (but physically harmless) prank. Within the circle was a double pentagram, with the secondary pentagram within the pentagon at the center of the first pentagram.

The circle was made of lead paint (surprisingly hard to find nowadays, what with the common knowledge that it was dangerous to be around) and a few other chemicals he'd had to order online (and boy, that had been quite the conversation with his caretakers). And yes, it did have a few drops of his blood, but all he had to do was mix it in with the paint for it to work.

Today, now, he would finish what he started.

Grabbing his face mask (it was lead paint after all) and his gloves, he set to work painting a series of sigils around the circle before painting a circle around those as well.

His work finished, he removed his protective gear and grabbed the spellbook he'd gotten off a shifty old woman at the county fair.

With a deep breath, Jaune began to chant, "Ach menoch al diraak le! Zill ke iire zemne porreq jifew!"

...and a few other lines of nonsense. Still, he'd tried to summon something minor before - just a simple imp to test it out - and it had worked out, so why not this?

"Cill dnar kewr diol las kiddesk difra!" he roared, finishing the spell.

A bright flash of light erupted from within the circle and he turned away, shielding his eyes. A voice called out once the light dimmed.

"You, boy, did you summon me?"

To Jaune's confusion, the voice sounded feminine, whereas Malicta had been described as a male demon...

He turned to face it, only to turn away in shock. Rather than a "tiny, pixie-like creature with veiny wings like a dragonfly, six human legs going back a black carapace like an insectoid centaur and a male human torso leading up to a beetle's head", there was a fully sized, nude woman in front of him. And an attractive one at that.

She stood tall, perhaps just a few inches shorter than his six feet. Her body was thin and lithe, her skin taut, especially around her perky breasts. They looked like B or C cups, right in Jaune's preference range - not too big, not too small. A single amber eye peeked out the right side of her face - her beautiful, perfectly round face, down to the point of her chin - with her left side covered by luscious black hair.

She was completely nude, though she had a sigil he didn't recognise on her stomach - a tattoo or something?

"Boy, I was talking to you."

Her voice was low, even, and the definition of sultry. What's more, any inclination that she wasn't a demon was gone as she spoke, the words reverberating, not around the room, but within him, as though she were speaking directly in his ears.

Slowly, he turned to look at her again, then averted his eyes to the floor. His gaze went back and forth, trying to look her in the face as they spoke (his mother raised a proper gentleman, dammit!) and turning away to avoid the awkwardness of conversing with a nude woman.

"Uh, hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to summon you - I was trying to summon Malicta." He was beginning to sweat with awkwardness now.

"Oh? What would you need from a demon of mischief?"

"Just a prank, really. But like, with a specific target in mind."

"Ah, petty, childish revenge, I see. I think I know where you went wrong."

His gaze shot up to her. "You do!?"

She nodded. "Yes. Did you chant, 'Zill ke iire zemne porreq jifew'?"

"Uh, I did, yeah."

"Common mistake. You pronounced 'zemne' as 'zem-nay', rather than 'zem-neh'."

"Oh. Uh, can I- like, un-summon you?"

At this, the woman shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I'm here now, and I won't be leaving without my time having been worth something."

"Oh, then, what do you want?"

She smiled then, a soft, low smile that belied a full grin.

"I want what any succubus wants, young man. I want to fuck."

Jaune sputtered and took a step back, only to start panicking as the woman stepped out of the summoning circle.

"Wha- but- the seal!"

Her smile was predatory at this point, as she walked over to him and effortlessly pushed him down onto the ground, mounting him.

"That? It was pretty good, for amateur work. It would have kept Malicta imprisoned, but…" she leaned down, pressing her boobs against his chest, and he tensed as she whispered in his right ear, "I'm a _little _more powerful than some petty lesser demon." She licked his earlobe, causing him to shiver.

She rose up, sitting on his crotch - his pants thankfully still on. However, he began to panic more when she started grinding on his clothes, her hands coming up to play with her nipples. To Jaune's increasing concern, his body was reacting to the stimulation accordingly.

"Oh my, I can feel your cock through your pants! Young man, you might have something worthwhile after all."

"Uh, succubus, ma'am-"

"Call me Cinder."

"Cinder, cool, my name's Jaune. Look, uh, I just-"

"No young man, here's the deal." She leaned forward and her face came dangerously close to his, so close their lips were almost touching. "You're not experienced or powerful enough to banish me, and I won't leave without sex. Now, I'm rather kind for my species - I won't _force_ you to have sex with me. But," she smirked, "I'm more than willing to _convince _you to. It's so much more fun when we both want it, don't you think?"

She leaned down to his other ear and bit it softly before whispering, "You do want it, don't you Jaune?"

…

In the back of Jaune's mind, some small part of his consciousness was telling him to say no. To refuse, to stay loyal to his crush for Pyrrha.

The rest of his mind, however, reacted as most any man would.

"Y-yes, Cinder. I want it."

Her reaction was instant. She got up and flipped herself over so her bare pussy was in front of his face. Jaune mumbled something incoherent in surprise as Cinder began fumbling with his pants. After a few moments, she said, "What are you waiting for? Start licking!"

Jaune started, then leaned his head up and tentatively began to lick Cinder's pussy. He'd seen enough porn to know that the clitoris was rather sensitive, and aimed his tongue that way.

Based on Cinder's soft moans, he felt that he was doing a good enough job, considering it was his first time.

"Oh my…" Cinder breathed as she beheld Jaune's erect dick, having pulled his pants and underwear off. She leaned forward and sniffed it, her tongue sliding out to lick the shaft from the bottom up.

_This musk… He's a virgin! And the size isn't half bad, either._

"My my, young man, you're quite the catch."

His licking paused. "Really?"

"Oh yes. You humans might place sexual experience on a pedestal, but believe me when I say that amongst my kind, sex with a virgin is a rare pleasure… like finding a rare, fine wine. The energy virgins give during sex is quite unlike anything else."

"Oh, uh… thanks?"

"No, thank you for saving yourself for me!" With that, she dug in, taking Jaune's cock in her mouth, sucking the head, her long tongue sliding out of her mouth to lick further down the shaft. Slowly, she began to bob her head, ignoring his awkward gasps of pleasure - the one downside of sex with a virgin, she thought - slowly working her way down his cock, until she had the whole thing in her mouth and down her throat.

"Oh god! Cinder, I'm gonna-"

Quickly, she took it out of her mouth and grabbed it firmly, stalling any orgasm. "Oh no you're not! Not yet, anyway… keep licking!"

Frantically, Jaune kept licking Cinder's pussy as she slowly began to tease his head with her tongue. "Mmm, that's better Jaune! Keep going, stick your tongue inside me!"

He obliged, and Cinder moaned louder before deepthroating his cock once more. They went on like that for a few moments before Cinder abruptly felt Jaune's cock twitch, and a torrent of cum flooded her mouth. She gagged for a few moments, but her pride wouldn't let her spit it out - eventually, she swallowed the whole load.

_...delicious. Virgin cum really is the best._

Slowly licking her lips, Cinder stood up off Jaune and turned to him. To her pleasure, his face was contorted with ecstasy.

"Well now Jaune, was that as good for you as it was for me?"

"...considering that I don't think you came, it was probably better for me."

"True enough, but now's when we rectify that."

She helped him up before looking around and saying, "So do you actually have a bed? I mean, I'm not averse to sex on the floor, but a bit of comfort would be nice."

"Oh yeah, it's just in the other room."

They left the office and passed into Jaune's bedroom. Cinder hung off Jaune's arm as they walked the short distance, pressing her pert breasts into his side. She whistled softly to herself as she looked around his bedroom.

"Wow, swanky. You rich, Jaune?"

He shrugged, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, but I don't like talking about it. I don't want people to see me for my money, you know?"

"I mean, not really, but I suppose that's a human concern. As for me," Cinder separated from him and walked over to sit on the bed, spreading her legs wide, "all I'm concerned about is getting a good fuck."

"Well, I'll, uh, do my best."

She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll help you out. Here, come closer." As he did, she grasped his cock lightly and slowly led it towards her waiting pussy.

"Mmm," she moaned lightly as he entered. "Don't stop, keep going-! Ahhn!"

Jaune himself groaned with pleasure as he slowly worked his entire member inside Cinder. "God, Cinder, you're so tight!"

She giggled. "Succubus, Jaune. No matter how much sex I have, I'll be as tight as when I was a virgin. Now enough talk, fuck me!"

Jaune obliged. Starting slow, he swayed his hips at the edge of the bed, sliding his cock in and out in a steady rhythm. He kept his hands on her hips, to keep control of his pace. Cinder, for her part, had sat up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Gradually, he sped up, thrusting faster and faster, to Cinder's clear enjoyment.

"Oooh, yes, yes, yes! Harder Jaune, fuck me harder! Aaaahn!"

He kept going, pounding her deep now. Cinder let go of his neck and fell back, grasping the linens on the bed tightly, her toes curling.

"Oh god Cinder, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-!"

Abruptly, Cinder wrapped her legs around Jaune's waist in response to this, and placed her hands on his wrists, holding on to him. "Yes, Jaune! Cum inside me, give me your essence! Come on, come on, come on, CUM!"

They climaxed together, shuddering as pleasure rocked them both, Jaune falling over and barely catching himself on top of Cinder. She lifted her torso up and pressed her lips against his, inserting her tongue into his mouth. He awkwardly attempted to reciprocate, before she separated and laid back, uncrossing her legs from around his waist.

"Mmm, that was rather good Jaune. Oh, and I suppose congratulations are in order for losing your virginity."

He blinked slowly as he carefully pulled out of Cinder, before replying "Oh, uh… Thanks. Did I-"

"Yes, you were quite satisfactory. You actually managed to make me cum, which is not something many men can say."

"Thanks. Again, I mean."

Cinder tittered. "There's nothing to thank me for, Jaune. I speak my mind as I please." She stood up even as Jaune collapsed onto the bed, tired from his first time.

She kissed his lips once more before saying, "Feel free to summon me again sometime. I quite enjoyed that."

Her piece said, she walked through the open doorway into his private room, before vanishing with a burst of light.

Jaune stared after her as he did - or rather, at her ass.

_So she's got a great ass, so sue me. Maybe next time, I'll get to…_

He shook his head. Now that the ordeal was over, he felt spent and tired.

_A short nap before dinner should be fine._

He yawned and, not even bothering to put his clothes back on, climbed into his bed before clapping to turn the lights off.

* * *

**Author's Note: So was that as awkward for you to read as it was for me to write? God this was nerve wracking to get through. Tell me what you think, though! Leave a review!**

**In my original musings about this, I actually had thoughts of a full plot where Cinder helps Jaune go full Harem Lord and conquer all the other girls. But I have too much on my plate to think hard about something like that. I mean, not that a lot of thought went into this, but still.**

**I swear the next thing I post will be Sins of the Forefathers.**


End file.
